Two Worlds Collide
by LaPaige
Summary: Because one strived for perfection while the other just wanted a birdhouse. JasonTess.


**Hey! I've bought Demi's album (Don't Forget) and the songs are amazing – if you haven't got it I suggest you at least listen to in on Youtube! Anyway, one song particularly stuck in my head and I thought it would be perfect for a JasonTess fic. It's called Two Worlds Collide. And recently I have fallen in love with this pairing, so I want to cross it off my challenge list. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Dedication: LittleRedOne (A.K.A – Kelly), for telling me this one-shot was good so far when I showed her the first part. It really made me happy, and I hope the bit you didn't read is good enough!

**You should go and read her stories as soon as you can, you won't be disappointed! She's an amazing writer and a really nice person (: On with the one-shot…**

_

* * *

_

She was given the world  
_There's so much that she couldn't see._

Tess Tyler had everything that mattered to her. She had money, beauty, fame and talent. Jason Gray had everything that mattered to him. He had family, friends, music and happiness. While Tess pretended to be happy, Jason truly was. They were complete opposites – one strived for perfection while the other just wanted a birdhouse.

_And she needed someone  
__To show her who she could be_

They met on the last day of Camp. Jason had been searching for Nate (he had a sneaky suspicion that his brother had run off with Caitlyn, which scared him a little as he hadn't received the wedding invitation and he'd wanted to be the best man) and Tess was trying to call her mother. She'd given up after twenty minutes, letting out a small whimper and throwing the phone as far as she could. Jason certainly hadn't expected to get hit in the head by a glittery pink phone.

_And she tried to survive  
__Wearing her heart on her sleeve _

He watched it fall to the ground and, clutching his (throbbing) head with his right hand, he picked up the phone in his left. He frowned, looking up to see who the phone belonged to. That was Jason for you – always trying to help people, never to grumble. He saw Tess a few meters away and, letting his right hand drop to his side, he started to walk over.

_But I needed her to believe _

He sat down beside her, seeing the tears in her eyes. He wasn't stupid (or as stupid as people thought he was), and he guessed her crying had something to do with the object-of-doom-that-liked-hitting-innocent-people-in-the-head (a.k.a the phone). He set the phone down beside her, waiting for a moment before deciding to talk.

"You threw your phone." He said.

"I know, stupid." She snapped at him, sounding like a five year old. She didn't notice the hurt look on his face at her insult.

_You have your dreams I have mine  
__You had your tears I was fine _

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be kind." Jason muttered softly.

"Yeah, try leaving me the hell alone next time." She replied, staring straight ahead.

Jason tensed beside her. He was only trying to be helpful, like he'd said. He didn't blame her though – she was probably to upset to be kind right now. He didn't like seeing people sad.

"Why are you sad?" He asked, turning to face her. Tess was too stubborn to turn to him, so she kept her gaze ahead.

"None of your business." He'd expected her response to be something like that, so it didn't shock him to much.

_Showed me what I couldn't find  
__When two different worlds collide _

"I'm only trying to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Well stop trying to help me. I don't need you help, or anyone else's."

"You seem like you need someone to help you." Jason replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That you look upset, and I want to know why because I don't like seeing people sad." Jason explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, thanks. You're my knight in shining armour. Now go save some other girl that wants to listen to you." Tess said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Problem. No girl wants to listen to me." He sounded rather calm when he said that – not hurt in any way.

_And she was giving it all  
__Watching from far away _

She turned to face him slightly– the first positive reaction Jason had had since talking to her. Or maybe arguing was the correct word. Jason didn't really talk to girls all that much (with the exception of Peggy, Ella, Mitchie and Caitlyn). Normally Shane and Nate talked to girls while he just watched from the background. Jason was a very observant person, and from what he'd seen of Tess he'd noticed that she was a complicated person who wanted to be in the spotlight constantly.

_She was given a role  
__Never knew just when to play_

From what he heard Tess was a horrible person, but Jason saw this as a challenge. He tried to find the best in people, and as far as he was concerned everyone had a good side. You just had to find it. So he was going to find Tess's.

"People prefer Shane and Nate." Jason added, fiddling with a blade of grass beneath his fingers.

"Wow, that's a shocker." Tess mumbled.

"Not really." Jason said, not realising that she was being sarcastic.

Tess rolled her eyes, but Jason could see the hint of a smile on her face. It encouraged him.

_And she tried to survive  
__Living her life on her own _

"So, why are you outside?" He asked her, his voice genuinely sounding concerned, which surprised Tess. People didn't care about her, so when someone did seem to be, it shocked her. Especially Jason, after she was so mean to Mitchie, who she knew was one of his best friends. Maybe this was why she confessed. Or maybe it was because she knew he would listen. Or maybe it was just because he found her at the right time. Whatever it was, Tess did something she'd never done in her life: she told the complete truth.

_Always afraid of the thrown  
__But you've given me strength to find home_

"My mom doesn't care about me, everyone hates me, I'm a manipulative bitch who only cares about herself and not one person in the whole world would like to talk to me because of it." She said in one breath. Tears sparkled from the corner of her eyes as each word cut into her deeper. Jason didn't say anything for a few seconds, and they sat in a painful silence.

By the time Jason reacted Tess was in tears. He didn't know what to say, so he did what he was best at: he hugged her.

_You have your dreams I have mine  
__You had your tears I was fine _

Tess would normally have pushed him away, but in this state she gladly accepted the hug. It was the first hug she'd had in years. She sobbed into his jacket as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He rubbed her back gently, not worrying about his (now soaked) shirt, like Shane would have done, or feeling uncomfortable like Nate would have. He just let her cry, letting her calm down. She needed that.

_Showed me what I couldn't find  
__When two different worlds collide _

They didn't know how long they sat there for – a minute, five minutes, twenty, but when Tess finally calmed down and her sobs subsided she leant away from Jason and sat beside him. There was another silence, but this one was much more comfortable.

"Thank you." He said after another minute, staring ahead like she had been doing previously.

"For what? I should be thanking you." Tess replied, her voice hoarse from the tears.

"Thank you for letting me listen." Jason said, smiling at her. A unique smile – something that made Tess happy. She hadn't felt happy in a long, long time.

_She was scared of rebirth  
__Left in the dark, falling apart_

"Thank you for listening." Tess hadn't thanked anybody other then her mother before, and she was glad that the one person was Jason.

"Any time, Tess." He smiled again, and she smiled back.

_I can survive with you by my side  
__We'll be alright  
__I guess that's what happens when two worlds collide _

Although they hadn't said it, an unspoken agreement had passed between them at that moment. They were friends now – and that was something Tess needed. Much more then Jason probably knew.

_You had your tears I was fine  
__Showed me what I couldn't find _

Because one strived for perfection while the other just wanted a birdhouse.

**When two different worlds collide.**


End file.
